The present invention pertains to a light control circuit for use in connection with an illuminated vanity mirror.
Typically, illuminated vanity mirrors and those mounted within visors for vehicles include first and second light levels for providing either a dimmer or brighter light. If, for example, the light control switch on the vanity mirror visor described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241 is left in the bright position and the cover opened, the user may, upon first opening the covered illuminated vanity mirror, experience some discomfort due to the relative brightness of the lamps particularly when the visor is being used in a dark vehicle. In order to alleviate this problem, a cover control was devised as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,242, in which when the cover is initially opened the light control is at a lower level and as it is fully opened the light increases to full intensity. Also, the illuminated vanity mirror visor of U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,788 provides a control which assures that when the cover is initially open, the bright/dim switch is always in the dim position. Although both of these systems solve the problem of exposing the user to an initially bright light as the cover is opened, they require separate electromechanical controls to achieve this desired result.